


Rocking the Cave Man Look, Cap?

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Series: The Author is Being Self indulgent and Borderline Creepy [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: Before the canon of Infinity War hits, I want to at least pretend that Steve and friends will make it back in one piece.





	Rocking the Cave Man Look, Cap?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At first, you thought you were daydreaming because there's no way his voice was real. It's been two years. Two long years filled with headaches, heartache, and-  
  
“(Y/N)!"  
  
Finally, you couldn't take it and turned around from your garden to see a tall, scruffy, dirty blond man in full uniform running towards you as fast as he could. Others walked behind him, but you only had eyes for-  
  
“St-?!"  
  
He nearly crushed you in his arms before you even got his name out. Steve let up a bit and dropped to his knees before he buried his face in your torso. He started violently shaking and crying. You just ran your hand through his long, greasy hair, still trying to process what was going on. He said if he didn't come back in a year than assume the worst...  
  
“I-I didn't think-," Steve sobbed,“Y-y-ya still here!"  
  
His words cut through your confusion and you looked down at the supersoldier in indignation.  
  
“Where else was I supposed to go? My name is attached to this house the same as yours, Steven Grant!" you shouted.  
  
Steve lifted his head up to look at you with glassy, stormy blue eyes. The ones you hoped to see one last time for two years. That's when you realized that this was real. That the love of your life was really here, squeezing you to death while the rest of the Avengers came up to stare at you in various degrees of confusion and amusement. You opened your mouth to address, Steve, but Iron Man started in.  
  
“So tell me again, Cap. Who's hospitality are we imposing on this time and why you had to beg for it?"  
  
Your supersoldier stood up with a wide smile on his face and held you close to him. The group visibly softened, a couple of their expressions went from confusion to shock as they realized who you were to their leader.  
  
“I wasn't begging, Stark," Steve laughed, “I was...Everyone this is my (Y/N). (Y/N) these are my friends."  
  
You waved at everyone and they all either politely waved back, nodded, or verbally greeted you. One of them came rushing up to you with wide, shocked eyes.  
  
“So how long has this been a thing?" a metal armed man that could only be Bucky Barnes asked in amazement.  
  
“Since-wow. It's been about five years, huh, Stevie?" you said, smiling up at him.  
  
Steve tightened his grip on your waist and looked down at his best friend. He elaborated on your statement out loud, but you could tell he and Bucky were having a private, silent conversation. About what you couldn't tell though.  
  
“Yup, I went to my favorite cafe to get my usual and draw, but what I got was the best roast beef sandwich I've ever had and the number of the hot waitress that recommended it."  
  
“Happened that easy, huh?" Bucky asked with a raised eyebrow. Steve leaned in closer to the former Winter Soldier's face.  
  
“Sure did. One thing led to another and we ended up buying this place a month before the Accords fiasco."  
  
Steve frowned and turned to you. The worry line between his eyebrows deepened as he looked down at you. You kept your eyes locked on his, but could hear everyone dispersing. When they were all gone, Steve, spoke.  
  
“I thought I told you to move on after a year," he stated.  
  
“Well...see-."  
  
“Well, for someone who hates secrets between teammates, you sure led a double life, Cap."  
  
You were cut off as Iron Man came back into the kitchen with a curious expression on his face while he looked between you and Steve. Suddenly, you remembered the pictures hanging up in the living room and started to sweat. This wasn't how you wanted to update your boyfriend on the last two years, but you couldn't make even a subtle gesture to, Tony, around Captain America. Luckily, Wanda, came to your rescue.  
  
“Yes, one I'm sure he'd love to get back to, Stark, let's go!" she ordered.  
  
“But-!" Tony whined.  
  
Scarlet Witch rolled her eyes which went the color of her namesake, as she used her powers to to turn, Stark, around and walk him back out the kitchen with an apology to you. You quietly sighed in relief and thanked her. Then you looked up at, Steve, who was staring at you in confusion. You cleared your throat and laughed, waving your hand to make the awkward moment go away.  
  
“Is he always like that?" you asked.  
  
“You don't know the half of it, sweetheart," Steve sighed.  
  
He cupped your cheeks and searched your eyes for moment before nuzzling your nose and hugging you close.  
  
“Know what forget about me asking you to move on. I'm just grateful I have someone so beautiful to come home to."  
  
You felt your face heat up as you held him closer. He always had a way of making you constantly flustered.  
  
“Always, Stevie, I love you," you promised while kissing his cheek.  
  
“I love you too, sweetheart."  
  
Steve moved to press his lips against yours and you both melted into each other after so long of both of you thinking that you'd never see each other again. After a couple of minutes, your boyfriend reluctantly let up for air, but kept his forehead against yours.  
  
“I'll help with dinner okay? Just let me get cleaned up first."  
  
You smiled at the thought of seeing his body again and ran your hands over his uniform to see if you still remembered how to take it off. You had a few more hours to kill before shit hit the fan. You found one zipper and ran your hand over it. Steve cursed under his breath.  
  
“Do you want some help?" you asked.  
  
“Fuck me, yes, for two damn years, _yes_ ...but raincheck, baby girl," Steve groaned, slowly taking your hand off his crotch,“I'll never get clean if you do."  
  
You pouted since that kiss wound you up too, but didn't push it. Steve walked off to your bedroom after one more peck on your lips. When you heard the door slam your mind was already made up.  
  
“Guys!" you shouted towards the living room where Earth's Mightiest Heroes gathered, “There's leftovers in the fridge, a bathroom downstairs, and a guest house out back! Help yourselves!"  
  
You followed your supersoilder into your bedroom, taking care to be silent. When you heard the shower turn on and, Steve, get in, you snuck into the bathroom. On the sink you found your target charging.  
  
As quickly and quiet as possible, you unplugged Steve's electric razor and backed out the door. You smirked to yourself as you set it on your dresser and started taking off your clothes. The one thing, Steve, always refused to do no matter how big your puppy dog eyes got was grow a beard.  
  
You laughed a bit to yourself while fluffing your hair, remembering all the begging you did to a brick wall. You loved him and his clean cut look, but seeing him now confirmed every suspicion you had about how hot he would look with a beard. You weren't about to let this opportunity be wasted. You grabbed his clippers and jumped on to the bed. You made yourself comfortable while you heard the shower turn off and your boyfriend curse.  
  
“Hey, babe, where are my clippers?"  
  
“Why do you need to know?"  
  
“Because I can't pleasure you properly with this be-."  
  
You gasped as, Steve, came around the corner with nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips. You remembered just how damn fine he was while you watched water drip down from his hair and trace down his strongly built arms, chest, and abs. You slapped yourself back to your senses long enough to look him in the eyes-a bad decision.  
  
The heat of desire in his eyes burned red hot as he went over your completely nude body and his entire body went tense in restraint. You face burned, flattered that the events of the past two years hasn't changed the way he looks at you. It gave you some hope for later.  
  
For right now, however, you held up his razor and stuck your tongue out before you hid it under your pillow, and spread out to wink at your boyfriend.  
  
“You want it? You gotta _earn_ it, Cap."  
  
Steve closed his eyes for a moment, shaking his head before sitting down to look you up and down again. When he met your eyes again, you knew it was game on. He continued his casual front, however.  
  
“You actually like all this?" he laughed, “I look like a damn caveman."  
  
“And you're _rocking_ it, Steven..."  
  
You sat up and moved to the foot of the bed so you could press yourself against him. You ran your nails through his freshly washed hair and that damn sexy full beard. You ghosted over his lips, but denied him a kiss. Steve growled and wrapped an arm tightly around your waist to make sure you stayed still.  
  
“Really?" he asked.  
  
You nodded vigorously and he smirked while starting to kiss your neck. His facial hair scraped across your skin and you melted. You should've done this a long time ago.  
  
“So you like it here..." Steve laughed.  
  
“Steven..." you sighed as he started leaving love marks on your skin. You felt his smirk widen as he moved down to your chest.  
  
“What about here?" he whispered.  
  
Your eyes crossed as his lips wrapped around one of your nipples and his free hand started playing with your other one. He moaned at the sounds you were starting to make and you felt him standing at full attention beneath you. You moved your hips in irritation at him still being covered.  
  
“Steven...please-?"  
  
“Do you know what thinkin' about your tits did t' me some nights, baby girl?" he cut you off while taking off his towel, “Almost made me forget the shit we were buried in."  
  
Steve slid you back and forth across him, cursing at how ready you already were. You were silently cursing at that he wasn't inside you yet. As if he read your mind, your boyfriend lifted you up and started teasing your entrance.  
  
“And jus' the thought of bein' inside ya," he continued, “Rememberin' how smooth an' tight ya are around m' dick, how wet only me can make ya...I almost woke the whole damn team up a couple times..."  
  
You groaned quietly at the combination of his dirty mouth and careful, articulate Captain America way of speaking slipping away into just Steve. You wished you could be as loud as you usually are for him, but there were at least fifteen people just downstairs.  
  
You bit down on his shoulder as you tried to muffle yourself. Steve had other plans, however, he shifted away and captured your lips in a passionate kiss while he pushed his way inside you. Of course, like the relentless troll he was, he went painfully slow to get a louder reaction from you, but you stood your ground. When he got you both comfortable he locked his puppy dog eyes with your squinting ones.  
  
“Darlin' don't be quiet," he begged, “I ain't seen m' wife in two years an' I wanna hear that I can still make love t' her proper."  
  
“Steven, I-! Wait, w-what?"  
  
His eyes softened as you felt all the blood and nerves in your body rush to your stomach. Maybe you didn't hear him right.  
  
“W-what?" you stuttered again.  
  
Steve hugged you closer with one arm while his other hand cupped your cheek and began to trace your cheekbone with his thumb.  
  
“Marry me (Y/N)?" he asked, “Make me the luckiest man alive, please?"  
  
Your eyes widened when you realized you heard him right and you retreated into your head. You had your suspicions about his plans to “make an honest woman out of you", but that was before the Accords. Before he left to hunt down Bucky, then hide, and disappearing altogether. And it was definitely before-  
  
“(Y/N)?"  
  
The sound of his voice brought you out of your head. It was slowly filling with hurt and embarrassment, matching the tears forming in his eyes and tomato red face. Steve looked down and away.  
  
“I-I'm sorry. I-I thought tha’...well I can't say I blame-."

  
“Yes."

You blinked a couple times as you just surprised yourself with the confidence of your answer. Steve made eye contact with you, looking for any signs of deception. You paused to think about it for one second more before repeating your affirmation.

You moved to hug your fiance, but forgot the position you were in. Pleasure went through you as, Steve, went deeper inside you and the volume of the noise you made put the smug smile back on his face.

  
“ _Really_?" Steve asked as he started moving you up and down on his cock, “Ya wanna marry _me_ ?”  
  
“Yes, Steven!" you sighed, “ _Yes!_ ”  
  
“Louder, baby!" he ordered, laying down so he could fuck you faster and harder, “Louder!"  
  
"You, Steven Grant, I'm marrying you!” you shouted.

You didn't care who heard at this point. Your eyes were crossing so hard you knew they were going to freeze like that, you were seeing stars for the first time in years, and you'd be getting the same treatment for hopefully the rest of your life.

At that thought, you looked down at your future husband to find him already staring in love, lust, and awe at you. You laid your forehead against his and pecked at his lips. He groaned and held your head still to give you a proper kiss.

“Only you Steven,” you promised when he let you up for air, “I love y-oh, oh Steven...oh _Steven_!"

Your climax hit you faster than you meant it to, but who could blame you after a two year dry spell? Your supersoldier seemed to be on the same page since his grip on you tightened and he started moving his hips faster as soon as you peaked. Before long, his thrusts stuttered and he wrapped you up in a bone crushing hug. He always wanted you as close as possible when he comes.  
  
“Fuck, _(Y/N) Rogers_..." Steve growled as he emptied himself inside you, “I love ya more, sweetheart. I love ya _so_ _damn_ _much_ (Y/N) Rogers."

* * *

 

You two lay in a comfortable silence a long while, caught up in the afterglow. Steve laughed at the way you lazily blinked your eyes as you ran your nails through his beard. He was glad that he could still tire you out, but he wasn't glad about still having all this hair on his face. Before, he didn't grow a beard because it was so ingrained in the way he was brought up by his folks and the Army to always be clean cut. Now he wanted it gone to feel like himself again.

  
“That was amazing, Stevie,” you said finally.  
  
“So can I shave now, Mrs. Rogers?”

You pouted and stopped your hand moving in his facial hair. After a minute you sat up and pouted before giving him a minute long kiss.  
  
“I guess..." you consented, handing over his clippers.

Steve smiled and took his property back, but his expression turned into a smirk as a thought popped into his head. Since he won't be growing a beard ever again, might as well give you the full experience of it.

“Ya too good t’ me, doll, ya know tha’?” he asked, kissing his way from your neck down to his favorite place to be inside of.

“You could stand to-oh _Steven_ …”

 

  
"Hey, Stevie...Stevie, I-babe what are you doing?"

Steve blushed harder and rubbed the back of his neck. He'd just come out of the bathroom, cleaned up, but sweating bullets while he played with the small black box in his jeans pocket. Why he felt so nervous he didn't know, you already agreed to his proposal already, but there was something about actually putting a ring on _you_ that made him feel 5 feet tall and 95 pounds again. Finally, he took a deep breath and looked at the love of his life.

  
“I still gotta do this proper."

He got down on one knee and you broke out into a flustered smile while rolling your eyes at his cheesiness. He laughed and took your hands. God he missed you.  
  
“Sweetheart, these last two years, I did nothin' but think about ya. Every fight I won was for ya, every time I retreated I did it t' come home t' ya. (Y/N), ya gave me a purpose bigger than the Avengers, than bein' a superhero, than bein' a good solider.  
  
Baby, ya helped me t' stay a good man."

Your eyes started watering and you looked away from him again to wipe them. Steve just smiled wider and went into his pocket. He waited until you looked back at him again to open the box. You gasped and tears really began to fall from the both of you.  
  
“(Y/F/N),” Steve whispered, on the verge of wanting to do nothing but cry tears of happiness for the next twenty minutes, “Will ya give me the honor of becoming m’ w-?"  
  
“Yes!” you shouted, cutting him off, “A million times _yes_ , Steven!"

You threw yourself on him and he caught you just like always. He buried his face in your shoulder and let out all the emotions he'd been holding back for two years. You ran your hands through his freshly buzzed hair, rubbing circles to comfort him.

After he didn't know how long, he let go of you and finally slid your ring on. He kissed your hand before looking right into the twinkling night skies he fell so hard for five years ago.  
  
“I love ya, (Y/N) Rogers."  
  
“I love you more, hub-." 

“(Y/N)! What on Earth is going on?!" a familiar sounding, older woman exclaimed from the living room.

Your eyebrows shot up and you ran downstairs, thoroughly confused, Steve, went after you. When he rounded the corner into the living room, Steve, froze as did the Avengers still in the house. In your mother's arms was a wailing little girl who appeared to be just getting out of infancy. She had your dark skin just a shade lighter and your black coiled hair only slightly looser. You smiled nervously.  
  
“Mom, you're early!" you exclaimed.  
  
“Yeah, well, Lu Lu, had a nightmare and wouldn't stop screaming for you so here we are."  
  
Steve felt all his blood drain when he saw the face of the little girl put into your arms. Every feature was him from his pre-serum sickly appearance to the color of his eyes. Well, one of them. One of her eyes was stormy blue, the other was black as night like yours.  
  
“It's okay, baby,” you soothed, hugging her tight on your shoulder and rocking her around, “It's okay Mama's here.”

Lu Lu quieted as she stared at him with mismatched eyes. Finally, the Captain got some higher functionality to his brain back.

  
“(Y/N)?" Steve gasped.

You stiffened for a bit, having a silent conversation with your mother, before turning around to face him. You looked sick with nerves for a reason, Steve, couldn't figure out.

“Lu Lu, honey,” you said quietly while turning her around to look at him, “There's someone I'd like you to meet."

The girl's eyes crossed for a few seconds before she broke out into a wide, two toothed smile that brightened the entire world. Steve didn't know it was possible to fall in love in five seconds, but now he did. He had the sudden urge to hold her and protect her from anything that dared breathe wrong near her. But first he had to be sure.

“Do you know who he is?" you asked, with a small smile.  
  
Lu Lu made a grab for the locket with Steve's picture in it around your neck and, Steve, felt his breath catch. His daughter- _his daughter_!- knew who he was! You mirrored Lu Lu’s smile in relief and kissed her forehead.  
  
“Yes, baby, yes. He's your Pop."

You held her out to, Steve, who immediately took his little girl and cradled her in one arm. Lu Lu snuggled into his chest at once and fell asleep. The Captain felt a lump in his throat. She was so perfect and _his_. You bent down to kiss her cheek before looking up at him.  
  
“Steven, this is Lupita Margaret Rorisang Rogers. Her first birthday is next week."

Steve nodded. It was the perfect name for a beautiful baby girl, birthed by his gorgeous wife, in this life he never thought he would be able to have. He reached out his free arm and you immediately went to your place by his side. You used your ring hand to hold Lu Lu’s hand so she wouldn't suck her thumb and, Steve, simultaneously wished he never had to leave this moment and looked forward to the future like never before.  
  
“Hello, princess,” he laughed, “I love ya an’ can't wait t’ get t’ know ya."

You laughed too, but suddenly, something, felt a bit off. Steve turned around you three around to face his friends. Everyone was looking at him with smiles, but some were tinged with slight sadness. Especially Bucky’s. He knew what that look meant. It was the same he had when, Steve, was dating, Peggy, and secretly thought after the war that their friendship wouldn't be as strong.

Steve walked his wife and daughter into the middle of the Avengers. The Captain made eye contact with everyone.

  
“An’ I can't wait t’ make us _all_ one family."

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after. No one died. They had a small army of children. No one died. LuLu was the flower girl at Bucky's wedding 7 years later. No one died. Nat and Sam got together and adopted twins from a bad life situation. No one died. Bruce found Betty and never got angry again. No one died. Tony and Pepper finally got married a year after Steve and the reader did. No one died. Thor and Loki worked out their differences and Loki was the best gosh darn uncle ever to everyone's kids. NO ONE DIED


End file.
